Per Aspera Ad Astra
by Atris-12
Summary: Zabawne, jak całe dotychczasowe życie może zniknąć w jednym, krótkim przebłysku czerwieni, złota, brązu i żółci. A kiedy je odbudujesz, ono znów zostaje pożarte. Przez jesień. SPOILERY do zakończenia 5 sezonu. 6 i 7 nie biorę pod uwagę.


_Per Aspera Ad Astra _

Wciąż pamiętam dzień, w którym się urodziłeś. Byłeś mały – jeszcze mniejszy niż ja, choć myślałem wtedy, że to niemożliwe. Mama uśmiechała się do ciebie słodko, jak do mnie każdego innego dnia. Ale wtedy istniałeś dla niej tylko ty. Ojciec stał przy jej łóżku, radosny, rozluźniony – nie widziałem go takiego już nigdy odkąd sześć miesięcy później…

A ja? Ja wpatrywałem się w ciebie i wpatrywałem, i zastanawiałem się, jak coś tak dziwnego mogło się pojawić w mamy brzuszku. I myślałem, że chciałbym cię dotknąć. Byłeś leciutki, gdy ostrożnie podano mi cię na ręce. Ani na chwilę nie zostawiono nas samych – byłem zbyt słaby, by móc trzymać cię samodzielnie – ale i tak podszedłem do okna i pozwoliłem ci wyjrzeć ze mną.

Za szybą zobaczyłem jesień. Wtedy wszędzie widziałem jesień. W rdzawych drzewach, pożółkłej trawie i spieczonej, wyschniętej ziemi. To niemożliwe, bo przecież był maj – są na to dowody; akty urodzenia; wspomnienia z twoich urodzin, świętowanych w MAJU; słowa dawnych znajomych – ale to nic, bo dla mnie była jesień i mój mały brat; istota, która patrzyła na mnie wciąż przekrwionymi, sennymi oczkami kojarzyła mi się z jesienią. 

Aż do jesieni, która wciąż trwała sześć miesięcy później. Aż do złota, do żółci, do czerwieni – jesiennej – która spaliła nasz dom do cna. Razem z naszą matką. Która już nigdy nie uśmiechnie się do żadnego z nas. 

~..~ 

Żaden z nas nie uważa za zabawne tego, iż nasze życie – tym razem bardziej twoje niż moje – runęło ponownie w gruzach pożartego przez płomienie domu. Może czasem prycham do siebie, bo przecież nawet data jest ta sama. I demon. I ogień – tak, ogień wciąż jest ten sam; pochłania, grzeje i błyszczy w ten sam żarłoczny sposób. A potem znika, pozostawiając po pożarciu całego naszego „szczęścia", całej naszej „świetlanej" przyszłości tylko popiół i odór spalenizny ciągnący się za nami przez kolejne kilka lat.

Tym razem nie trzymam w rękach - niczym tonący koła ratowniczego - małego, delikatnego ciałka. Teraz muszę włożyć całą energię, którą posiadam, w wyciągnięcie cię – tak, wyciągnięcie; nie byłbym już w stanie wynieść cię i uśmiechnąć się do ciebie przez łzy, choć dwadzieścia dwa lata temu tak właśnie zrobiłem – z płomieni. Bronisz się. Wtedy tylko płakałeś.

Ale obaj żyjemy – przeżyjemy wszystko, dopóki będziemy razem. Zaciskasz zęby. Nie uśmiecham się. Tata nie wybiega przez drzwi.

Jesień znów przynosi nam koniec świata. Złota łuna palącego się akademika widnieje za naszymi plecami jeszcze przez kilkadziesiąt długich kilometrów.

~..~

Zastanawiam się, ile potrafisz jeszcze znieść. Każde uderzenie przyjmujesz przecież z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Jedyna różnica tkwi w sposobie, w jaki można cię poskładać. Robię to za każdym razem.

Zawsze mam nadzieję, że tym razem to już ostatnia kula wymierzona w twoje serce. Ale tyle rzeczy się dzieje i już nie mam czasu na nadzieję. Żaden z nas nie ma już nawet czasu na lizanie ran.

W lipcu ginie nasz ojciec. Za oknem znów jest złoto – jak wtedy, w maju – i znów wszystko wygląda jak jesień. Dla mnie zawsze jest jesień. Nienawidzi jej każdy mój oddech, ale nic nie mówię i wciąż prowadzę, wciąż poluję, wciąż sypiam, jem, martwię się o ciebie, bo cichniesz - wciąż i wciąż.

W końcu istnieje dla mnie już tylko zima i jesień. Zima jest chłodna, ale nie odbiera i nie rani. A jesień – zbieg okoliczności, bo to znów maj, choć tym razem nie jest już tak żółto – tym razem zabiera mi ciebie. Umierasz w moich ramionach, które kiedyś cię ratowały, a ja powtarzam i powtarzam twoje imię, klęcząc w błocie i modląc się, byś oddychał jeszcze chwilę. Nie oddychasz – bo czy kiedyś nasze modlitwy zostały wysłuchane?

Zawieram pakt.

Umieram rok później. Jest maj i jest zielono. Nie ma złota, w którym spłonęła matka. Nie ma czerwieni, która pożarła Jessicę. Nie ma żółtych oczu Azazela, który zabrał ojca. Nie ma jesieni. I nie ma już mnie.

~..~

Mówią: „_Przez cierpienie do gwiazd"._ Więc my już dawno powinniśmy błyszczeć jak dwie, cholernie rozpalone supernowy. Ale nie błyszczymy, a ja wciąż zastanawiam się ile możesz znieść. Ile obaj możemy znieść.

Teraz już nic nie jest takie samo. Już nie ufamy sobie jak kiedyś. Już znaleźliśmy ważniejsze, _większe_ sprawy, niż polowania. Już mamy Castiela. _Ja_ mam Castiela, a ty… ty masz Ruby. Już nie jestem twoim ratunkiem, a ty nie jesteś moim kołem. Już nie ściskam cię, jakby zależało od tego moje życie.

To straszne, jak często prześladują mnie sny o płonącym, tonącym w jesieni domu, kiedy ty wymykasz się na spotkania z demonicą. Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale tak _bardzo _chcę to powstrzymać. Chcę powiedzieć „_stop"._ Chcę żeby wszystko się zatrzymało, żebym mógł spokojnie pomyśleć i cię uratować. Nie mogę znów cię stracić. Nie mogę stracić już nikogo.

Ale tracę cię jeszcze dwa razy. Raz – ponieważ nie potrafię ci zaufać i odwracam się od ciebie. Drugi – ponieważ ufam ci tak bardzo, że nie mogę ci odmówić.

Za pierwszym razem odzyskuję cię. Nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że nie oddycham, dopóki razem nie wsiadamy do samochodu. Czuję ulgę, ale zawijam ją w nadzieję i ukrywam głęboko w sobie. Mamy w końcu wyższe, ważniejsze sprawy. Czeka nas Apokalipsa. Czeka nas cierpienie. I jeszcze kilka jesieni – tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje.

~..~

To ty, ta mała istota, którą wyniosłem z płomieni dwadzieścia siedem lat temu, ratuje świat. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że widzieliśmy przed tym ostatnią jesień. Nie widzieliśmy. Ellen i Jo zginęły pośród błysku i czerwieni, z którymi już się dobrze znamy. Ale kiedy patrzę na ciebie ostatni raz wszystko wkoło jest zielone i brązowe, wiosenne. Nie zastanawiam się, ile jeszcze mogę znieść, bo wiem, że więcej już nie zniosę. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy wolę jesień czy wiosnę.

Teraz mam dużo czasu na zastanawianie się, w końcu już cię nie ma, a ja obiecałem ci, że nie będę próbował wyciągnąć cię z tej przeklętej klatki. Mogę w spokoju zjadać jajka na bekonie i robić to, na co nie mam ochoty. Mogę całować Lisę i patrzeć z dumą na Bena, udając, że wcale nie jest mi cię brak. Że nigdy nie miałem brata, za którego oddałbym wszystko i który oddałby wszystko za mnie.

Tej jesieni już nic nie tracę. Już nie cierpię. Nic nie znika w czerwieni, w żółci, w brązie, w rdzawych kolorach usychających liści. Przede mną nieskończona ilość jesieni. A przed tobą już nic.


End file.
